And We Meet Again
by I'MobsessedWITHtooMANYthings
Summary: Athena blessed Annabeth by letting her marry that sea pawn, but pregnancy was never part of the deal...    Full Summary inside! Percabeth!    Rated T just to be safe :     Genre also includes friendship but I can't have three genres...


**Summary**

**Athena blessed Annabeth by letting her marry that sea pawn, but pregnancy was never part of the deal. After Annabeth gives birth Athena banishes her with her son to Greece, leaving Percy and his daughter until her son reaches his teens. What happens when the two lovebirds meet again?**

**Zoe**

"Zoe, catch." My dad said and threw me a blue pancake. I reached my plate out and it landed perfectly. My dad was fun like that. He was pretty young compared to my friend's parents and I have no idea where my mom is. My dad was only thirty two and I was thirteen. Dad always told me that mom didn't want to leave, but she was forced to leave because of her mom who strongly disliked my dad. It was somewhat like Romeo and Juliet, only they didn't kill themselves. My mom's mom hated my dad because of an argument that she had with my dad's dad. My dad's dad was nicer than my mom's mom and even though he wasn't particularly happy with the love pair, he respected them. My mom's mom banished my mom to somewhere after she found out about me. That's what my dad tells me, I don't know if it's true, but I do know that he misses her. "Are you excited for the first day of eighth grade?" My dad wondered.

"Yes." I replied. Dad said that I got the smarts from my mom and that my looks were mixed. See, my eyes are mainly gray, like my mom but there's a slight outline that's sea green like my dad. My hair is blonde in the princess curls that my dad said my mom had, but there's a natural raven black at the tips. My personality was also mixed. I was loyal to people like my dad, I was stubborn, more like my mom and I made jokes, again, like dad. "Dad?" I asked.

"Mmhh?" He replied.

"When are you going to tell me more about mom? Show me a picture at least? I'm old enough!" I exclaimed. That was always his excuse, I wasn't old enough.

"You want to see a picture; I'll show you some pictures." My dad sighed and got up from the table and walked into the hallway. He soon came back with an old battered shoe box in his hands labeled camp. "That was where we met, at an overnight camp. I was hurt in an infirmary and she was watching me, since she's been attending the camp since she was seven, the activities director, Ch-Mr. Brunner was practically like a father to her and he asked her to watch over me. The first words she ever said to me were that I drool in my sleep." Dad laughed at the memory as he sat down and put the box in front of him. "We were twelve at the time." He added and pulled out a picture. There was a boy and a girl. I'm guessing that the boy was my dad, with his raven black hair and sea green eyes. The girl had honey blond hair and piercing gray eyes, like mine. They were standing on a dock and the sun was setting behind them. "We became friends, went on a…adventure with G-man." He pulled out another picture; it was obviously cut from a yearbook. It showed what looked like a teenager, with a bad case of acne and a small wisp of a goatee or beard.

"What's his real name?" I asked as my dad tapped the picture.

"Grover, he was a good friend of mine." He smiled.

"Was?" I asked.

"We haven't been in touch for many years." My dad explained. "The next year at camp, I met my brother Tyson. He loved Annabeth so much…as like a sister or friend, not…like that." My dad explained and showed me another picture. "At the end of that summer I also met my cousin Thalia." He added and showed me a picture of him, the blondie and a girl with electric blue eyes and spiky black hair all laughing next to a huge pine tree. "Third year, I met my other two cousins, Nico and Bianca. Bianca died in an explosion, Nico blamed me for it but we became closer." He pulled out two pictures. One had my dad, electric eyes, a smiling boy with olive skin and dark hair and a girl that looked like him with a green hat. My dad had a frown on his face.

"Where's blondie?" I asked.

"She went missing, we were looking for her." My dad said with the same frown on his face. The other picture showed my dad smiling again with his arm wrapped around blondie's shoulder. Electric eyes was standing beside them and an uninterested and glum olive skin boy next to electric eyes.

"Dad, can you please tell me their names so I don't have to call them blondie, electric eyes and olive skin?" I asked and my dad chuckled.

"Well 'blondie' is Annabeth Chase, 'electric eyes' is Thalia Grace and 'olive skin' is Nico di Angelo." My dad explained and pulled out another picture. "This is kind of fast forwarding two years. We had just finished something successfully and we were celebrating." The picture was of Annabeth, my dad, Thalia, Nico, a red headed who I'm going to call ginger until my dad tells me her name, Grover, a petite girl with elf like features (I'm gonna call her elf until he tells me her name), a tough girl, and some other kids who didn't seem as important.

"Who's the ginger, the tough and the elf?" I asked.

"Rachel, Clarisse and Juniper, Grover's girlfriend." My dad pointed to them. "This picture was actually taken before the other one." He showed me a picture of him in between a pretty blonde girl and a big, buff dark boy. "Before you name them, this is Silena and that is Charles Beckendorf, we called him by his last name." He explained and I nodded. The next picture was of two dark silhouettes obviously standing on a dock with water underneath them that glimmered with the setting sun. The two people were leaning in and kissing each other, one was a girl, the other a boy. It was a beautiful picture, the fiery orange, red and pink coming from the sun behind the silhouettes. The next picture was the same, only it showed the people. It was my dad and Annabeth. Then I saw my dad kneeling on one knee in front of a grey cabin with Annabeth's hands to her mouth. After that was a picture where Annabeth was wearing a white flowing gown and my dad was in a tux and they were kissing. A priest stood behind them.

"You got married?" I practically yelled and my dad nodded. Then there was Annabeth with a swollen stomach and last but not least was Annabeth holding a small baby wrapped up in a pink blanket. "She's my mom." I breathed and my dad nodded again. It was weird, because I felt tears welling up in my eyes while my dad showed no emotion on his face. I snatched the box from him and looked inside. There was only one thing in there. A leather necklace with twelve clay beads on it. Each one had a different design.

"That was your mothers. I had one too and we switched them, to remember each other. Not like we could ever forget." My dad explained and I picked it up.

"I want it." I mumbled.

"What?" My dad asked.

"I want it. I deserve to have something tying me to her! And this looks like the only thing you have left." I said harshly as I wrapped it around my neck.

"You need to get to the bus stop." Was all my dad said as he looked at his watch. I got up and grabbed my gray back pack that had one black stitched owl on it. I stepped into my denim flats and left without a word. My backpack was slung over my left shoulder and I was fingering the necklace with my right hand. The usual was standing there and some new people. Zach (now an eighth grader), a new girl who's probably a sixth grader, Alex (now a seventh grader), Stevie (another current eighth grader), another new boy who, again is probably a sixth grader and me. I looked around and saw a boy approaching the bus stop. I've never seen him before, but he didn't look like he was in sixth grade. I ducked my head down, feeling tears starting to cascade down my cheeks. I, usually never cry…this was an exception, an emotional breakdown. Through blurry eyes I could see most of the heads here snapping in my direction. I immediately looked down again and rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears.

"You alright?" I heard a voice. I looked up and was met with the face of the boy from before. What struck me was that he was an exact opposite from me. His eyes were mainly sea green (the same shade as my dad's and my thin outline) with a thin outline of gray, the exact same shade as mine. He had raven black hair that was messy in a good way with honey blonde tips. He had a similar face structure as my dad and he seemed just as surprised to see me, the exact opposite of him.

"I'm fine." I muttered and desperately tried to wipe the tears away.

"No you're not Zoe." Stevie said coming up behind the boy. "She absolutely never cries…when she broke her wrist, she didn't cry, when she fractured her ankle, she didn't cry, when her grandma died, she didn't cry. This must be some serious emotional breakdown if she's crying…'cause let me tell you this, Zoe's one tough cookie." Stevie said to the boy and then walked back to the curb.

"So, you want to tell me what's wrong?" The boy asked.

"On the bus." I said and pointed my head ta the approaching yellow bus. The bus stopped with a groan and I led the boy to my usual seat in the very back. It struck me that I didn't even know the guy's name and I was already trusting him. We sat down and the bus soon started moving. "First of all, your name." I ordered.

"Charles, but I go by Chase." He explained.

"Why Chase?" I asked.

"I hate the name Charles." He replied.

"So I should call you Chase?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Alright." I muttered.

"So, why were you crying?" He wondered.

"Well, I just figured out who my mom is, but I didn't get to meet her. My dad just explained her to me and showed me pictures. Then, he doesn't want me to take the only connection I have to my mom but I take it anyways, and I don't know…I guess I was just stressed and emotional." I explained.

"Can I see this connection?" He asked and I showed him the necklace around my neck. He gasped and his hands moved toward his neck has he showed me a necklace almost identical to mine. His had seven beads. They were all the same to seven of my beads and then I had five beads extra. "My mom gave it to me. She said it was my dad's from some camp. She had to leave him with me because…actually she never told me why. Just that she was forced to leave him but didn't want." He explained.

"Your dad and my mom must have gone to the same camp then." I laughed and he joined in. Soon we reached the school and lined up to get our schedules. He lined up in the A-H for the last names and I lined up in the I-P section. Before I reached the front Chase came up to me.

"I realized that my last name wasn't actually Chase. That's my mom's maiden name, I guess I forgot." He laughed as he got in line with me. We soon got our schedules and compared them. Surprisingly we had all the same classes and our lockers were near each other. My schedule went like this.

**Name: Zoe Silena Jackson Locker: 365 Locker Combination: 8-18-94 Student ID: 122142**

**Social Studies 1234 Ornelli, Jake **

**Greek 12 Corey, Lisa**

**Woodshop 34 Dabora, Lee**

**Language Arts 1234 Merlie, Madison**

**Art 12 Brewer, Arthur**

**Computer Skills 34 Dabora, Lee**

**Math 1234 Daniels, Danielle**

**Lunch**

**Science 1234 Sunny, Harold**

**Physical Education 12 Loray, Sarah**

**Health 34 Jacobs, Joseph**

I knew that if they had a **12** next to the class it was only a class for the first two quarters (first semester) and if it had a **34** next to it, it was only a class for the last two quarters (second semester). If there was a **1234** next to it, it was a core class and lasted all year. I was surprised that the numbers on the locker combination reached up to 94…weird. Chase's thumb was covering his name but I figured that it was something like Charles Chase…anyways his locker was number 366 and his student ID number was 122141. I saw his locker combination but I don't bother to remember stuff like that. Our first day went by with mostly stuff for our parents like syllabi. What shocked me the most though was that we were assigned a project smack bam on the first day of school. It was for Greek, and we had to have partners, and by chance my partner was Chase and we had to make a poster and an essay about two gods/goddesses together. A poster and essay for each god/goddess. "This is going to be easy." Chase laughed as we got on the bus at the end of the day. He was holding the rubric sheet for the assignment.

"How so?" I asked as we walked towards the back.

"I just moved from Greece and my mom is like obsessed with it!" He exclaimed and we sat down.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really what? That my mom's obsessed or that I just moved here from Greece?" He asked and only now I realized the slight accent in his voice.

"Both." I smiled.

"Well yeah. Mom says I was born here in New York, but she moved with me to Greece when I was barely two months old. I've been living there ever since and finally, this year we moved back here. My mom taught me English because she was American and somehow knew we would move back some day. That's also why she moved to Greece, to study the history, but I don't believe her. Whenever she tells me why we moved there, she always has pain in her voice. She's keeping something from me." Chase explained.

"Oh, well my dad is also obsessed with Greece's history so he can help us…he's most into Poseidon so he would be a great help to us." I explained. The two gods we got were Poseidon and Athena…rivalries.

"Oh yeah, my mom's is also big on Athena." Chase added.

"Bring her over with you." I replied as the bus stopped at the first stop. Two stops later, Chase and I got off and hurried in separate directions. I left all of the papers for my dad to sign on the counter and went upstairs looking for him. I reached his room and found him still in his pajamas, sitting on his bed while probably playing on his laptop. He works from home because, for some reason he promised me (unfortunately) that he is never leaving me alone in this house until I get old enough…age eighteen. "Put the laptop away and get dressed. We have guests coming over." I ordered as he looked up.

"Who?" He wondered.

"A kid from school and his mom, they're coming to help on our project…you're helping to." I explained.

"Do I have to?" He whined like a little kid…that's why I loved him.

"Yes and you're making me sound like your mom so get up!" I exclaimed.

"My mom (Grandma Sally) is way nicer than you." He laughed.

"Gee thanks. The project is about the Greek Gods and Goddesses, so this is a privilege." I said and my dad hopped up and ran into his walk in closet. I poked my head into the closet before my dad got something off. "Don't walk out until I tell you that you can." I smile at him and close the door. I then shut his laptop and put it on his desk and I made the bed. "You can come out!" I yelled and shut his bedroom door behind me. The minute I got downstairs the doorbell rang. I hurried towards the door and looked through the peep hole. I saw Chase and an older blonde woman standing there. I smiled and opened the door. "Hey Chase." I greeted and let them inside.

"Hey Zoe, this is my mom." Chase said and he blushed a little bit.

"You can call me Annabeth." The woman smiled at me and stuck her hand out. I shook it and led them to the kitchen, where we would be working. Only after a little while I realized she had the same name as my missing mother.

"We'll be working over here, would you like anything to drink?" I offered as I pointed at the kitchen table.

"No thanks." Annabeth replied kindly and Chase mumbled something like her. I brought out two pieces of paper. We were starting with the essays first. Annabeth was looking at the pictures on the fridge and I saw her pick up one. "Where did you get these?" She asked as she walked over to me. I realized she was holding the pictures from earlier.

"There my dad's…I wonder what's taking him so long." I replied and muttered the last part.

"How could your dad get this?" She asked and threw the picture of my mom and me on the table. Chase and I examined the picture and then looked up at Annabeth.

"That's you mom. And that's not me." Chase said while pointing at the baby.

"Yes and how did your father get a picture of me and a baby?" Annabeth exclaimed. "Unless your dad is him." She softened a bit and pointed to the picture of dad and his friends. She was pointing at dad.

"And if he is, what would you do?" I asked.

"Hug you and then run, find him and tackle him with kisses." She said as if she was planning this for ten years already.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" I asked and she smiled and hugged me then ran up the stairs.


End file.
